


A Haikyuu!! Daycare AU!

by TheSmolGAYandKatt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Daichi, Aged-Up Oikawa, Aged-Up Suga, Aged-Up Yui, Angst, Basically just some characters have animal characteristics, But SmolGAY says yes, Cop! Daichi, De-Aged Characters, F/F, Hybrid! Characters, I say not really, Karasuno Daycare, M/M, Minor Bokuaka - Freeform, Minor Kiyoyachi, Minor Violence, Most of the characters are children, Noya & Rolling Thunder!!, Teacher! Suga, We suck at tagging, aged-up iwaizumi, daycare au!, first fic, minor KageHina, minor YakuLev, minor asanoya, minor kuroken, minor tsukkiyama, please don't judge, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolGAYandKatt/pseuds/TheSmolGAYandKatt
Summary: A simple daycare au with some hybrids thrown in. We switch POVs constantly. Some angst, not really tho. Also Fluff. AND BABIES!We suck at summaries.This will be updated once a month at the very least!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all its great to see ya! This is our first fic so please don't judge us too harshly, but feel free to point out mistakes that we made!
> 
> Who writes which characters!
> 
> Katt: Oikawa, Suga, Takeda, Iwa-Chan, Ukai Jr. and Sr., Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, Yamaguchi.
> 
> SmolGAY: Daichi, Yui, Noya, Yachi, Jesus (Asahi), Kiyoko, Tanaka, Lev, Kuroo, Yaku, Kenma.

It had always been rumored that hybrids existed, but there was no way to know for sure. The last confirmed hybrid sighting was a hundred years ago. Since then there had been many claimed sightings but no proof. No one knew if they were extinct or if they had simply never existed in the first place. The truth however was that they did exist, but they had gotten so good at hiding that they had virtually disappeared. All hybrids knew that the last time they had revealed themselves to the world they had been received coldly, as though the humans couldn’t see that hybrids were part human too. They were enslaved and experimented on to the point of near extinction. Now hybrids were too afraid to show themselves to the humans and developed means of retracting their animal-like qualities whether it be ears, tails, claws, scales, or wings. And thus, they became nothing more than myths.

Suga’s POV First Day of School (Monday)

The alarm I set on my phone starts beeping at six in the morning. I groan and roll over fumbling with my phone for a moment before snoozing it for ten more minutes. When it goes off the second time, I turn it off and throw off my sheets so I can sit up. _How is it already the first day of school?_ I mean I enjoy my job and I love kids, but they sure are stressful.

After standing up and doing a few simple stretches I turn back to my bed and start fixing the layers. I smooth the wrinkles out of my gray sheets and fix the positioning of my lavender pillows before gently flinging the white, woven throw blanket I made on top. I leave my room and head to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Deciding on a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs, I go to grab three eggs from the fridge. I whisk them together in a small bowl before pouring them into the pan I had heating up. I stir them around a bit until they are done and dump them onto a plate. I add some salt and pepper and eat them swiftly, putting the dirty plate in the sink instead of the dishwasher because the damn thing decided to break last week and the repair guy hadn’t gotten around to fixing it yet. I then hurry back to my room to change and brush my teeth.

I decide I’m going to take a shower and I’m picking out which clothes I’m going to wear when I abruptly notice the mirror in my room showing wings on my back. They were entirely a vanilla white color except for the occasional light gray or silver. They shimmer slightly in the morning sun, and they look almost ethereal. I try to keep them retracted as long as I can before they eventually free themselves and I flinch because they usually stay retracted longer than they had. I inhale and brace myself for the pain that comes with retraction and promptly retract them into my back only wincing slightly. I stare at the space where they had been moments before and frown at the tears in my shirt. I wish that I didn’t have to hide them, but I know that it’s for my own safety.

I take a quick shower and put on a gray turtleneck and some black jeans with a yellow scarf and short brown boots after throwing my ruined shirt away. I begin the walk to the place where I work, Karasuno Daycare. The daycare isn’t too far away, and gas is expensive, so I tend to walk. I only take the silver minivan my mom gave me if the weather is bad. I stop and take a moment to appreciate the breeze and all the colors that autumn brings to the world. It is still early autumn so most of the trees are only just beginning to turn their fiery colors and the sidewalks aren’t covered in dead leaves quite yet.

This part of town has become increasingly shady over the years, so the Mayor decided to assign a police officer to our daycare. I mean I understand it’s for our safety but if he scares the kids, I will fire him no matter what the Mayor says.

As I’m nearing the building, I can’t help but smile in anticipation for the day. I can’t wait to meet all the kids and see my friends again! I do hope that either Takeda or Yui made coffee though because I forgot to make my own.

I walk to the front doors of the daycare and realize that I only have five or so minutes before I’m supposed to begin greeting the kids. I step inside and quickly head towards the teacher’s lounge. I enter the room and see Oikawa standing in front of the coffee machine and Takeda sitting on the couch. I start to head over to the coffee machine and notice that there isn’t much coffee left. Oikawa shoots me an evil grin and quickly steals the rest of the coffee that Takeda made even going so far as to use one of my favorite mugs, one that a previous student of mine made for me!

“Bitch! How dare you?” I hiss dumping my bag on the counter, fully prepared to launch myself at him.

“LANGUAGE, SUGA! We work at a daycare,” Oikawa tsks at me closing his eyes. I open my mouth to insult him further, but Takeda trying to restore some semblance of peace interrupts me.

“Don’t worry Suga! I’ll make more!” Takeda smiles at me somewhat apologetically and stops me from attacking Oikawa. He hurries off to the supply closet to get more ground coffee.

I glare at Oikawa one last time and he shoots me a shit-eating grin and then begins to slowly sip his coffee extraordinarily loudly. I just roll my eyes and sit down on the couch with a small sigh and wait for Takeda to return. Takeda returns a few minutes later and starts brewing another carafe of coffee. Once it finishes, Takeda walks over to the couch and hands me a cup of coffee with cream and sugar mixed in just the right amounts. Bless Takeda and his amazing memory for coffee orders and the mundane parts of life. The door creaks open and a somewhat disheveled but handsome man peeks through the door.

Daichi’s POV

I yawn and sit up, stretching as I glance at my clock. _Shit, I'm late!_ I jump out of my small bed and hit my toe on my desk’s chair, crying out in pain and sitting back down in my bed as to not put any weight on it. I get back up, figuring that the pain will fade eventually, waddling to the other side of my room. I slide my closet doors open throwing on my clothes, a suit without the suit coat, not buttoning the last two buttons of my shirt, and putting the tie around my neck to tie later. I grab my work shoes from the shoe rack at the bottom of my closet and slide them on while hopping out of my bedroom door. I grab a banana from my granite countertop in my kitchen before I head outside and lock my door, the pain fading from my toe. I live in a small one-story apartment with one bed and one bath. I am not tight on money; I just don’t need anything more. I jump in my Nissan, eating the banana and not bothering to touch my hair.

I head to Karasuno daycare, having been assigned to work there to protect the children. I question whether I want it to be an eventful or calm day on the drive there. If it is eventful at least I won't be bored but it will likely be due to the children. Even if I do love kids, they can be annoying. If it is calm at least I can get some paperwork done that I have from the police department. I arrive walking in as I quickly button up the rest of my shirt, tie my tie and neatly roll up my sleeves to my elbow, it is warmer in the daycare than it is outside. I speed walk through the halls to my office and scan my ID, but it turns red and beeps at me. They must’ve not activated it yet as I’m brand new. I head to the teachers' lounge and quietly open the door, peeking through it.

“Hey, uh do your badges work. Mine doesn’t seem to be working.”

I glance around the room awkwardly at the three teachers and inhale the smell of freshly brewed coffee. I hear a woman’s voice from behind me.

“Mine works but you are going to have to tell me your name and job here sir~,” she says in a somewhat joking manner.

I turn around, holding the door with the heel of my foot, bowing my head slightly to her, and holding my hand out for her to shake.

“Daichi Sawamura. I’m the new cop here.”

She shakes my hand, smiling, “Yui Michimiya. It’s nice to meet you Daichi!”

I smile back at her, “Pleasure is all mine!” 

I peek back into the teacher’s lounge, turning around.

“Could I have some coffee? If you have any extra, that would be great. I woke up late today,” I chuckle nervously.

Oikawa’s POV

I honestly don’t want the extra coffee but the look on Sugawara’s face when I do take it is absolutely worth whatever pain it will bring me in the future. He even calls me a bitch. But of course, pure, sweet Takeda has to go make him his favorite and ruin the fun. Suga glares at me again and I decide to try to irritate him even further. I shoot him a grin and begin sipping my (stolen) coffee very loudly. Takeda enters the room again and gives me the look. He starts brewing Suga his coffee and even though I know I should stop I continue sipping loudly. The coffee finishes and Takeda fixes it up just the way Suga likes and hands it to him, giving me the look again but a little more threatening this time. I’m already near the bottom of my cup so I decide to end it with one last loud slurp.

I raise my cup to my lips to do so when suddenly the door to the Teacher’s lounge creaks open. I stop the cup at my lips and observe the man. He isn’t too tall, maybe just a touch shorter Iwa-chan~, but he sure is handsome. I mean not nearly as handsome as Iwa-chan but decently handsome. Yui comes up behind him and begins talking to him. I hear his name, Daichi Sawamura, but block out everything else in favor of observing him. When I finish and tune back into the conversation Takeda’s asking him how he likes his coffee and quickly makes him a cup. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Suga shift uncomfortably and I notice that he’s blushing ever so slightly. I realize that Suga is getting nervous and starting to overthink so I decide to enact my previous plan and finish my coffee with the loudest slurp I can manage to do without choking. When I put my cup down again, I smirk knowing that I have successfully captured everyone’s attention.

“Yoo-hoo! The name’s Toru Oikawa!” I say to Daichi with a wink, “And while he can’t do anything about it right now Suga-san would absolutely _love_ to help you with your badge,” I send Suga a slightly conspiratorial grin and a peace sign. He looks at me with both horror and disbelief in his eyes.

Yui doesn’t look so happy that I took Daichi’s attention off of her but before I’m able to tease her about it I’m interrupted by Daichi asking who Suga is. Takeda smiles at Daichi and walks over to Suga putting his hands on his shoulders and bringing him to Daichi.

“Nice to meet you, Sugawara,” Daichi puts his hand out for Suga to shake after adjusting his messily tied tie, “As you probably heard I’m Daichi Sawamura, you can call me Daichi though.”

“H-hi. Nice to meet you too. You can call me Suga,” Suga stutters a bit but manages to respond without embarrassing himself.

I form a wonderful plan as I look at the clock and realize it’s time for me to get to my classroom.

"Eep! It’s time to get going,” I say as I rush past Suga and intentionally shove him into Daichi. I run as soon as I am in the hallway not wanting to get murdered.

Suga’s POV

“I can’t believe I stuttered just because he’s good looking,” I internally yell at myself. I’m about to ask Daichi if he wants to borrow my card when I find myself falling into Daichi’s arms due to a shove. I immediately flush and I hear Oikawa’s giggles echoing through the hallway.

“Oikawa!” I shout after him as I try to right myself.

Daichi chuckles, grabbing my arms and tilting me upwards. The chuckle is deep and warm, and it makes me flush. I quickly pull myself away from Daichi, internally yelling at myself again and begin plotting Oikawa’s murder. I sigh as I realize the best time to get him back is after school but that won’t stop me from slapping him.

“So, about the badge. I could just borrow it if you have to go. I’ll find something to prop the door open for now while I figure out what is wrong with my badge and get it fixed.”

I turn back to Daichi and hand him my badge. Then I walk past him and once I’m in the hallway I hurry to Oikawa’s room.

“Thank yo-” I hear him saying as I walk out.

I slam Oikawa’s door open and stalk across the room to smack him. He squeaks and tries to run away from me, but I catch him after a few laps around the tables and smack him. He laughs at me and gives me an innocent looking wink which I know means something along the lines of “I don’t regret my actions.” I almost smack him again, but I just give up and return to my own classroom and finish some last-minute preparations, like putting the Legos on the top shelf so Hinata and Kageyama don’t fight over them. I then sit down on the black leather couch next to the bean bags and yawn, waiting for the first child to walk through the door. 

Daichi’s POV

I attempt to thank Sugawara, but he simply walks away. I shrug and head to my office, scanning Sugawara’s badge. The scanner turns green and makes a pleasant noise as I walk into my new office, setting my bag down and looking inside of it.

I find a random binder for files that is empty and open the door, setting it down in between the door and the wall. I decide before working I should return the badge to Sugawara. I blush slightly remembering him falling into my arms.

I have learned over the years as a police officer to hide emotions so that I can question people. The emotions that I usually hide outburst when I get home or am alone. So, I had quickly hidden that I found Sugawara beautiful.

I open the door, walking out of my office, and realized that I did not know where his class was. I knew the daycare was small, so I just quietly opened the nearest door to my office. I enter when I see Sugawara inside.

“Hi, here’s your badge Sugawara,” I walk in, setting his badge on his desk.

“Please call me Suga.”

I nod, “All right Suga, thanks for letting me borrow it.”

A small child bursts through the door and screams, “MOM! I HAD AN AMAZING SUMMER!”

I raise an eyebrow to the child calling Suga mom and lean back on Suga’s desk, holding myself up with my arms while watching the child and crossing my legs.


	2. Who Needs Door Handles

Hinata’s POV

“IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL,” I yell at my mom, “WE CAN’T BE LATE!”

“Hinata we aren’t late. Please calm down,” my mom said with a tired sigh.

I try to calm down, but I can’t wait to see Mr. Suga, my new teacher. I even accidentally kick my mom when she’s strapping my baby sister, Natsu, into her car seat. I mean I had met him before when he was helping Mr. Oikawa with class one day but once I had, I couldn’t wait for him to become my teacher and today is that day! I squirm excitedly in my seat. We finally arrive at the daycare and as my mom starts to check me and my sister in, I run past the check in counter and dash to Suga’s class and burst through the door. 

“MOM! I HAD AN AMAZING SUMMER!” I yell as I start to run over to Mr. Suga, who’s sitting at his desk but then I realize that I had just called my teacher mom, “EEP! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to call you mom!” 

Suga looks at me in surprise and then laughs. “It’s okay Hinata. You aren’t the first one to call me mom.” 

I then notice another man in the room laughing and turn my attention to him, he smiles at me and waves.

“Hi! My name is Hinata! What’s yours?” I ask the strange man while I bounce in anticipation. 

“I’m Daichi  Sawamura .”

“Nice to meet you Dai-Da… DACHI,” I can’t quite pronounce his name, but I don’t care that much. “Oh yeah! Hey Suga, is Yams here yet?”

“No,  not yet, Hinata,” Suga laughs.

I run over to the supply closet and begin looking for the Legos to build with when all of a sudden , the door slams open and I look at it and watch as a kid about my height rolls into the room yelling  “ROWING TUNDAH!!”

I immediately get excited and yell “WOAH! THAT WAS EPIC!” as I jump over to him.

Nishinoya’s POV 

I run to what seems to be a classroom and kick open the door, I may or may not be able to reach the handle but who needs door handles when you have legs? 

I roll into the classroom yelling, “ROWING TUNDAH!!”

I suddenly hit my head against the teacher’s desk and stand up, not caring. I see two tall people and one other person that’s a similar height to me. 

“WOAH! THAT WAS EPIC!” the redhead that was a similar height to me said.

“I KNOW!” I respond because of course, it was.

I look up at the two grown-ups.

“WHO IS THE TEACHER,” I say putting my hands on my hips like a cool person.

My mom runs inside and scoops me up.

“I’m sorry about him, is this Mr. Sugawara’s classroom?”

“Yeah, that’s me!” Suga said with a reassuring smile.

“WOAH! WE ARE GONNA BE IN THE SAME CLASS? YAY!” the redhead yells, “Wait what’s your name? Mine’s HINATA!” 

My mom smiles at the teacher and sets me down, “sorry, he can be a handful.”

I reach my hand up to the sky for the redhead to high five. He jumps rather high and smacks it.

“YEAHHH.”

I lower my voice to what my mom calls inside voice (still loud), “what’s your name?” 

“I just said. It’s Hinata! What’s yours?”

“Nishinoya!” 

“Mo-… SUGA is a great teacher! He’s really nice and cool!”

I run up to the teacher, holding my hand up for a high five.

He looks confused for a moment before smacking my hand and smiling. 

“YEAHH,” I yell before wandering back to Hinata, “You’re right!”

I see the other grown up in the room laughing.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Daichi, I am the person who is here to make sure no bad guys hurt you!” 

“COOL!”

Yamaguchi’s POV 

“I’m scared, mama,” I tell my mom. 

“Don’t worry sweet pea, it’ll be fine. Don’t forget that Hinata is in the same class as you!” she says reassuringly. 

I smile at the mention of Hinata’s name. He’s  really nice , but at the same time, I still feel nervous because  Tsukki isn’t coming today because he’s sick. I get scared when  Tsukki isn’t with me. 

“Mom I know Hinata’s going to be there, but I don’t  wanna go. Not without  Tsukki .”

“She looks at me in the rearview mirror and sighs, “If you really don’t want to go, I won’t make you, but I know Hinata was looking forward to seeing you today.”

I frown because I know she’s right, but I  just want to stay with  Tsukki . 

“Besides, Tsukishima has that dinosaur plushie you gave him. It’ll protect him from all kinds of badness while you are away!” 

“His name is Dino! And yeah, I guess… Alright, I’ll go, but when we get back can I go visit  Tsukki ?”

“Of course, Yams,” my mom beams at me.

My mom checks me into the daycare and then walks me down the hall to Suga’s classroom. She peeks her head through the door and asks if we can come in.

“Of course!” Suga says.

I walk in, still a little nervous that  Tsukki isn’t here but immediately brighten when I see Hinata.

“Hi, Hinata!” I say quietly trying not to be too loud.

“YAMS!” Hinata yells as he launches himself at me.

I squeak a little when he wraps me in a tight hug and smile at him when he steps back. 

“Where’s Tsukishima?” Hinata asks when he notices he isn’t behind me.

“ Tsukki’s sick. He’s not  gonna make it today,” I tell him with a sad look on my face.

“Well don’t worry, I’m here!” Hinata exclaims happily.

I nod before looking for Suga. When I meet his eyes, he smiles and waves at me. I look at the man next to him with a little confusion.

“Ma- ER! SUGA” I immediately flush and bury my face in my hands, “I’m sorry!”

Suga just laughs, “Don’t worry Yamaguchi, it’s fine Hinata called me mom too.”

“Um well… I just wanted to know who the person next to you is… Is he your boyfriend?” 

The man next to Suga blushes lightly and coughs into his elbow to cover it up.

Suga’s eyes widen and he starts coughing. He finally manages to clear his lungs and quickly denies it. 

A boy that was next to Hinata runs up to me for a high five and I almost fall over from the force he puts behind it.

“YEAHHH! What’s your name?” He asks but turns away from me when a boy that is taller than all of us, but the same age, enters the room.

Asahi’s POV

I am somewhat excited for class, more nervous, I guess. I know Nishinoya will probably be in my class and he never fails to make things exciting. My mom checks me into the school, and I walk behind her, holding her hand as I enter the room. Nishinoya runs behind me when I enter, I jump a little not expecting to see him running at me. He doesn’t seem to notice, grabbing my shoulders and jumping up and down. 

“YAAY, I couldn’t be in school without you in my class!”

“That’s because I help you pay attention...” I mutter back.

“and you are my friend!”

My mom goes up to the teacher and greets him.

Nishinoya finally stops jumping up and down on my shoulders and grins up at me, pulling a redhaired boy over to me.

“This is Hinata, he is cool!”

I wave at Hinata, attempting to hide behind Nishinoya but failing because I’m taller than him. 

Hinata waves back and starts bombarding me with questions about my height. I nervously laugh and scratch my neck.

“I, uh, am just tall?" 

“HEY TALL GUY!” Hinata yells from across the room, “CAN YOU HELP ME GET THE LEGOS?”

I walk over to him timidly, “y-you can call me Asahi, and uh where are they?”

“They are on the top shelf! SUGA? DID YOU TRY TO HIDE THEM FROM ME AND BAKAYAMA?” Hinata yells, “WE ALL KNOW THAT I’M OLDER SO I GET TO PLAY WITH THE LEGOS FIRST!”

I hold my ear and wince away from him, grabbing the Legos for him. 

“ASAHI NO! DON’T!” Suga yells already too late. Hinata jumps and grabs the LEGOS from my hands and sprints for the table.

“o-oh... sorry,” I whisper to more to myself than Mr. Suga. 

“Hinata! You do realize that you have to share with Kageyama when he gets here right?” Mr. Suga says scolding Hinata.

“If I make something huge then I won’t have to share the LEGOS with him! NOYA HELP ME!” Hinata says. 

Nishinoya runs to the Lego box, dumping them all out.

“HINATA YOU  DUMBASS ! Suga! Why does he get to play with the Legos without me?” a boy with raven black hair and blue eyes screams as he runs toward the Lego table, having just entered the room.

The man next to Mr. Suga looks bewildered.

“Kageyama I didn’t give Hinata the Legos he kind of took them AND NO SWEARING! HINATA YOU BETTER SHARE WITH KAGEYAMA!” Mr. Suga yells as he sees Hinata trying to keep the box away from Kageyama.

“Oh god. Why did he have to find them so fast?” Mr. Suga groans, “Oh well nothing I can do about it now.” He turns to the man next to him .

I hear a sniffle from another boy my age and glance in his direction, seeing him crying and nervously walking over.

“A-are you ok?”

“I don’t like it when people yell and get mad at each other…” he sobs.

I walk over to Nishinoya and tap him on the shoulder, “can you stop them from yelling?”

He looks at me questioningly and I point at the boy with green hair. He nods and shushes them loudly. They look at him in confusion before noticing the boy crying.

Mr. Suga notices the boy crying and walks over to him and wraps him in a hug. Hinata runs over and hugs them both. Nishinoya runs in but softly hugs them, motioning for me to join, grinning. I gently hug them as well. 

“I’m *sniff* sorry Mr. Suga. I… I didn’t mean to cry.”

“It’s fine Yamaguchi, I bet you’re missing  Tsukki too,” Mr. Suga whispers to him. Yamaguchi nods and starts to wipe his eyes. The other adult starts walking away and jumps suddenly, holding his foot, probably stepping on a Lego.

“Shit.... zu ?”

Mr. Suga gives the other man a look that could only mean death but relaxes a bit when he hears the full word. 

“ Shitzu ? What’s that?” Hinata asks.

“A, uh, type of dog,” he laughs nervously.

Hinata looks like he is about to ask another question when he suddenly looks at the Lego table and then at Kageyama. Both Kageyama and Hinata race to the Lego table and start fighting over who gets what. 

“BOYS! Before you get to go back to building, I want to know how this Lego ended up clear across the room,” Mr. Suga chided them holding up the Lego that the other man stepped on, “You are also going to apologize to Mr.  Sawamura , understood?”

Kageyama’s POV

I walk into Mr. Suga’s room expecting him to be talking to the new kids about rules and stuff. What I did not expect was Hinata at one of the tables playing with the Legos. That traitor. Mr. Oikawa had always had trouble keeping us from fighting over the Legos because we enjoyed stealing pieces that the other one needed to finish his creation, so Mr. Oikawa had given us a choice; either we were both banned from the Legos or we would have to wait until both of us were present to play with them. We obviously chose the second option. The only time we ever get to play with them all by ourselves is when the other calls in sick and I know for a FACT that my dad did not call me in as sick. 

I run over to the Lego table yelling at both Suga and Hinata and start arguing with him about him being a cheater and not sharing. I’m about to insult Hinata when we are both shushed by a boy around the same height as Hinata. I’m about to yell at him for being rude when I hear a sniffle. I look over and see a boy with greenish hair crying. I immediately shut up and stand there awkwardly as I have no clue what to do.

Mr. Suga notices the boy crying and walks over to him and wraps him in a hug. Hinata runs over and hugs them both. Then the boy that shushed us and another boy that was taller than the rest of us also joined in on the hug. I look over to the other grownup in the room and he seems to feel just as awkward about joining the hug as I am. Suga and the boy are talking rather quietly so I can’t make out what they’re saying but I know that whatever it was it made the boy stop crying.

The hug ends and I’m about to go back to building a Lego mansion when I hear the other man in the room say something. When I look back, I see Mr. Suga glaring at him but the glare relaxes into a slightly unhappy frown. Hinata looks like he’s about to ask something when he suddenly looks at me and the Lego table. I realize that he’s going to try to steal even more Legos from me, so I quickly run to the table and begin picking out pieces. I’m about to steal a white four by four brick from Hinata’s pile when Mr. Suga yells at us.

I turn to Mr. Suga and notice that he’s holding up a blue four by four Lego brick. I gulp and turn to look at Hinata who is just as scared as me. 

“Sorry Mr. Suga we didn’t mean to make a mess!” we say in unison and then turn to the other man and apologize for being careless, but our words overlap each other and become hard to make out.

“No, sorry I dumped the Legos out,” the boy who shushed us admits.

The man nods and says it’s ok and I run over to Suga and grab the blue brick. When I get back to the Lego table, I realize I have no need for the blue brick and so I hand it over to Hinata. Hinata looks at  me like I just gave him the best birthday present ever and I quickly turn away and mumble  dumbass at him to hide my embarrassment. I realize he’s already incorporated the white four by four brick into his build and that mine will either be incomplete or discolored without it. I sigh softly and look for ways to change my design. 

Suga’s POV

I feel bad for Yamaguchi. He gets so nervous and scared and the only ones that can really talk him out of it is his mom and Tsukishima who’s sick today. I look at Daichi as he picks up a small blue Lego. I take it from him and spin around to yell at Hinata and Kageyama. They apologize to both me and Daichi and  Noya apologizes too. I turn to Daichi and apologize for the chaos and then turn around to figure out what exactly Tanaka and  Noya are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoyed it!


	3. You Cooked Noodle!!

Tanaka’s POV 

I can’t wait for school! I hope Kiyoko is in my class! Once my mom checks me in, I run to the door and when my mom opens it, I quickly peek inside. I frown, not seeing Kiyoko but still happy because she could come later! I see Nishinoya and run to him, doing our secret handshake with him and we both yell afterwards. We are a little quieter than usual because my mom told me to be quiet in class. I meet the teacher with my mom as another grown up leaves the room. I go back to Nishinoya, suggesting we put together a table just for Kiyoko and of course Nishinoya agrees because Kiyoko is the best. We put all her favorite toys on the table and make a card saying that she is the best. Asahi comes over and asks what we are doing and seems a little sad after we tell him. He goes over to a green haired boy and starts talking to him. 

“What was that about?” I ask Nishinoya. 

He just shrugs as he perfects Kiyoko’s card. 

“Maybe we should make a table for him too, I don’t like it when he is sad,” he suggests, frowning. 

I nod, “once we are done with Kiyoko’s!” 

We swiftly finish Kiyoko’s table while Asahi is still talking to the green haired boy. We head over to another table and Nishinoya knows all the toys Asahi likes, I set them up in a neat manner and Nishinoya makes a card that says, “you are cool too.” Once we are done Nishinoya runs over to Asahi, talking to the green haired boy for a second and pulling Asahi over by his hand. 

“Here!” Nishinoya does jazz hands and hands Asahi the card, “Don’t be sad!” 

Asahi starts crying and Nishinoya immediately hugs him. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t cry!” 

“Th-thank you.” 

Yatchi’’s POV 

I walk to school with Kiyoko and her mom. My mom said she had a work meeting, so Kiyoko’s nice mom agreed to take me to school. I’m kind of nervous but at least I have her! I hold her hand all the way to school and when we enter the class, I hide behind her. Everyone is so scary! I hope they are nice though! Two boys Kiyoko tells me are Nishinoya and Tanaka run up to us, Nishinoya was previously hugging a tall boy but he looks neglected since Nishinoya let go. The tall boy smiles again after looking at a piece of paper and he plays with some of the toys on the table in front of him. Tanaka tells Kiyoko that they had made a table for her. 

“I don’t want your cooties,” she replies, telling me I should avoid stuff they touch or else I would get their cooties. 

She is so smart! The boys go over to the tall guy, looking sad and then playing with him. We go over to the doll house and start playing with the dolls. 

Bokuto’s POV 

“HEY, HEY, HEY! AGASHI! ARE YOU READY TO GO?” I yell at the closed front door of Akaashi’s house. 

“Bokuto… Why do have to yell?” Akaashi groans as he opens the door and steps out followed by his dad. 

“I yell because I’m excited to see you!” I say happily. 

Akaashi just sighs and gives me a small smile. Akaashi’s dad takes us to the car and starts driving us to our new daycare. 

“I heard that Kuroo and Kenma are also going to Karasuno daycare!” 

I gasp and stare at Akaashi’s dad. 

“REALLY? YES! I can’t wait to see them!” I cheer happily once I get over my shock. 

“Bokuto… We’re in a car could you please not yell?” Akaashi says even though he has a small smile on his face, meaning he is also happy that Kuroo and Kenma are going to the same daycare as us. 

“Sorry, Akaaaaaaaaassssshhhhiiiii,” I pout dragging his name out as long as I can. 

The rest of the drive is pretty uneventful, but it doesn’t take us long to get there. Akaashi’s dad checks us in and heads us over to our new class. I peek my head through the door and see several people. I walk in and head straight for the only adult in the room. I turn halfway to see if Akaashi is behind me or not and I’m slightly surprised to see that he is. We introduce ourselves to the teacher whose name is Mr. Suga. I begin looking around the room to see if there is something that I really want to play with when I see it. It’s an owl stuffed animal and it kind of looks like Akaashi. I immediately grab Akaashi’s hand and drag him to the stuffed animal. 

“See? It looks like you!” I say as I hold it up next to him. 

“Really Bokuto?” 

“It does! I’m not saying it’s a bad thing I’m saying it reminds me of you!” I look at Akaashi for approval, but I’m met with a disbelieving stare, “Hmph! Fine, I don’t care what you think! I’m naming him Whodini!” I really want to name him Keiji, but I don’t want Akaashi to get mad at me. I pick Whodini/Keiji up and I decide I’m going to carry him with me all the time. 

Yaku’s POV 

Lev leans his elbow on my head, “You are so short.” 

“That’s because you are so tall you cooked noodle!” I yell at him, punching the arm that is on my head. 

“Owww!” he crosses his arms, “why are you so mean?” he pouts. 

I don’t answer, looking out the window. We are in the car on the way to school and we get there soon after. My dad, who drove us to Karasuno daycare, checked us in and led us to our classroom. Lev proudly walked into the door of the class and walked up the only grown up, who was probably the teacher. 

“Hi! I’m Lev,” he said loudly. 

He always did this so he wouldn’t have to tell everyone his name and I face palmed, grabbing a book from the bookshelf and sitting on a beanbag chair. 

Kenma’s POV 

I nervously play on my Nintendo 3DS. Kuroo leans on my shoulder as I play Animal Crossing. I blank out thinking about school and all the things that could go wrong. Kuroo sees me blanked out and taps me on the shoulder. 

“Are you ok?” 

I shrug and nod as we arrive in the car that my mom was driving. My mom helps us out of the car, and I hold both Kuroo and my mom’s hands as we walk inside. We stay by her side as she checks us in and I feel myself start to shake, knowing she can’t stay with me in class. What if people were mean? Kuroo squeezes my hand and I smile thankfully at him. He would help me if people were mean! He smiles back and I follow my mom to the class. What if he couldn’t help me? I feel myself start to shake again and when we get to the door my mom kneels to face me. 

“It’s going to be ok, Mr. Suga and Kuroo can help you if you get nervous.” 

I take a deep breath like we practiced and Kuroo nods at me. She kisses me on the forehead and takes ahold of my hand again, standing and opening the door. I look around at everyone in the room and hide behind my mom and Kuroo as I get used to the sound of other children talking. Thankfully no one had noticed us enter the room except the teacher. We head in and I walk right next to my mom and Kuroo, hoping no one will stare at me. 

“Hi! I’m Kenma’s mother,” my mom motions down at me and smiles at the grown up, “Are you Mr. Suga?” 

“Yep! That’s me! May I ask which one of these two is Kenma and who the other one is?” 

“Wave hello to Mr. Suga, Kenma,” my mom instructs me. 

I wave, letting go of my mom’s hand and clinging to Kuroo. Mr. Suga waves back. 

“The other is Kuroo, he is Kenma’s best friend. I came to tell you that Kenma has a lot of anxiety, so if he has to go somewhere or do something, he will probably have to have Kuroo with him. He also has anxiety attacks pretty often so just be aware of that.” 

“Oh ok! Hey Kenma,” Mr. Suga says, “You’re going to have to tell me if you are feeling anxious okay? And don’t be afraid to tell any of the other kids that you need a moment if start feeling uncomfortable!” 

I smile at him and nod. 

“Kuroo knows when he is having an anxiety attack or feeling nervous so he can calm him down and tell you! Thanks for understanding,” my mom smiles at the teacher thankfully. 

“Okay! Nice to meet you two. There are Legos over there, stuffed animals over there, and there are bean bags over there by the couch. Games are allowed but please tell me about them first so if they are forgotten or lost, I know who they belong to!” I follow his finger to each item. 

I take the blue Nintendo 3DS out of my pocket and hold it up to him, smiling. 

“Okay! So, you own a blue 3DS. The only times you won’t be able to have sound on is during nap time and movie time. But if one of the other kids has a problem with it being too loud, I might have to ask you to bring headphones or something okay? The only time I will not allow you to play games is during a drill or something serious okay?” 

I nod as Kuroo raises his hand that’s not holding mine. 

“Yes Kuroo?” 

“You can also return the 3DS to me. We usually hang out a lot and play video games so I could return it!” 

I mhm at that. 

“Alright! Thanks for telling me!” 

Kuroo drags me over to the couch and he hops on, letting go of my hand to hoist himself up. I attempt to hop up but almost fall over, Kuroo catches me and helps me on as I start to shake a little as that was embarrassing, I turn around and to my surprise no one was watching. I pull out the 3DS and start playing animal crossing. We switch back and forth playing Animal Crossing until it’s time to go home. 

“Oh wait! Before anyone leaves! I forgot to mention that on Wednesday next week there is going to be an optional sleepover! Please tell me if you are planning on attending but talk to your parents about it first!” Mr. Suga calls out just as we are about to leave, “I’ll remind you again tomorrow!” 

Kuroo grins at me, “Sounds fun!!” 

A short boy with spiky brown hair jumps in the air and pumps his fist upwards. 

A really tall boy with long brown nods, glancing at the boy who jumped, “Sounds good.” 

“A sleepover? THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!” a boy with orange hair yells. 

“Want to go?” a girl with black hair asks her friend. 

“Sure!! If our parents say it’s ok,” the blonde responds. 

A boy was glancing and listening in on the girls’ conversation, “I’ll be there!!” 

“A sleepover? Sounds scary…” a boy with greenish hair whispers quietly. 

A tall gray-haired boy groaned at a short dirty blonde boy, “Can we go? Pleaaaaaasseeee?” 

He simply rolled his eyes in response.


	4. We’re Sorry!

We are sorry but this is going to go on hiatus for a while while we release some other fics we have been working on, those will be posted 4 days a week and once those are done we will continue to post this fic. I had started writing our fic called bubblegum and just couldn’t stop to come back over to this one because it is a shorter fic and i was on a writing streak. While that happened Katt started writing her own fic so we kinda got a bit invested in that. I apologize again but if you want something to read while you are waiting on this you can check out our new fic and we will be releasing one other after that. Both are coming out pretty fast and are short so you will probably only have to wait a month or two at the most.  
-An apologetic Smol gay

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, constructive criticism is welcome! Also, if you notice any mistakes please point them out! -Katt
> 
> Now get some water or food and go to bed!! -Smol


End file.
